Hold On, I Still Need You
by girl.with.passion
Summary: It takes two weeks before Abhijeet's patience has finally worn off and he is determined to do something, anything, Abhijeet to come to terms with that fact his best friend for over a decade has been harbouring feelings for him which go beyond friendship. (Sequel of 'Undefined') Warning: Slash fic - M/M. Unrequited, angst, pain.
1. Chapter 1

Hey my lovelies, how is everyone? Yes, I am back, finally! I back with another story but a sequel of my previous story - **Undefined (Daya/Abhijeet)**. If you have not read that please read that before reading this. This story continues from where ' **Undefined'** ended. Again, warning: This is a _slash male/male story, unrequited,_ so if you can't handle it, don't bother reading it.

This sequel is for my 'Undefined' reader who wished for continuation of it. Enjoy all!

* * *

 **Hold On, I Still Need You|Daya/Abhijeet**

 _Chapter One_

"Are you _in_ love with me?"

"I can't _unfall_ for you."

"I am not giving up on you. I can't let _this_... get between us."

"I do love you, Daya. I _do_. Maybe not like... not like _this_ but I do and because of that I know that it'll be fine. We will be be fine."

"How?"

"I don't know."

Honesty is the best policy, they say; not always it isn't. Not when the price is too high to pay for the truth. Up until Daya's confession, Abhijeet was assuming, hoping that he will be proved wrong despite the evidences the confession will prove his assumptions wrong. It can't be right. It can't be true. Abhijeet would have seen it, he would have noticed it but he didn't and just like that everything changed despite the fact Abhijeet promised his dear friend that this confession will not come between them, he couldn't be more wrong.

Two weeks have gone by since the confrontation and everything has changed even the air between them is different. Since then Daya has been trying to ignore him, barely addressing him except when it's absolutely necessary. Something is shifted between them since then and Abhijeet is trying to take everything in and analysing it trying to understand everything. It takes him two weeks to come to conclusion that Daya has been doing nothing except to give him time to take everything in and in meanwhile going through his personal hell waiting for Abhijeet to come to his senses and reject Daya.

The confession fell heavy between them always present and both are out of their depths not knowing what to do. Abhijeet thought he was handling it but he was wrong, maybe because Daya was putting extra effort to ignore him. This doesn't go unnoticed by their team who are reluctant to bring it up for few days then finally Freddy gathers the courage to finally ask the question.

"Kuch howa hai kya?"

"Kya?" Surprised Abhijeet looks at Freddy.

"Mera matlab aap aur Daya sir ke beech mein?"

"Humare beech mein kya?" A dreading sensation goes through his body and his mind races.

"Sab theek hai na ab dono ke beech?"

"Tum... aise kyun pooch rahe ho? Sab theek toh hai."

"Nahi woh... Aap aur Daya sir itni baat nahi kar rahe na toh es liye poocha." It takes Abhijeet a moment to let think sink in. He is aware of the change but he did not realise that his team will be able to pick up on it quickly. He is not ready to discuss this not even with Daya yet let alone anyone else. The moment Daya had let Abhijeet in on his secret, the older officer knew he will have to protect it, guard it like Daya did all these years. So no one else can know and he is just not ready to discuss any further with Daya yet, not until he sorts it out in his own mind.

"Aisa kuch hai sab theek hai. Tumhe toh pata hai case ki wajah se bas busy zayada hain." Abhijeet gives his charming smile and hopes that Freddy buys it and does not ask further questions. Freddy looks like he wants to argue but he then nods and keeps quiet silently praying that there is nothing wrong.

Abhijeet appreciates and love his team and they give him comfort and support but at this time he feels irritation building within him as they try to solve the mystery between him and Daya. Abhijeet is trying to keep his cool and trying to remain unchanged whereas Daya on the other hand is completely out of control but in his own way. The younger officer is barely looking at Abhijeet, not meeting his eyes, completely ignoring him and decided to go quiet as if he is afraid that he will open his mouth and more secrets will start pouring out so he decides to keep it shut. Abhijeet has no doubt there are a lot more secrets buried within Daya and they will start pouring out once they start talking again but he is not sure who is more afraid of it, him or Daya. As much Daya is not ready to talk, Abhijeet is not ready to listen either, not yet.

It takes two weeks before Abhijeet's patience has finally worn off and he is determined to do something, anything. Two weeks for Abhijeet to come to terms with that fact his best friend for over a decade has been harbouring feelings for him which go beyond friendship. Abhijeet felt earth pulling under his feet when Daya had confirm it and Daya was ready to take the fall, ready to leave. ' _Please tum pareshaan mat ho. Yeh meri problem hai aur main deal karlonga. Zaroorat parhi toh main yahan se chala bhi jaon...'_ But Abhijeet is selfish and in that moment he became selfish when the thought of losing his friend, not seeing him again made him desperate to do anything and he did. _'_

 _I am not giving up on you. I can't let this... get between us.'_ Abhijeet had easily gave Daya the hope that his friend will not be lost in this but in that moment Abhijeet didn't stop to think how it will happen. Abhijeet cannot pretend that it did not happen and Daya now cannot go back to pretending either. In last few weeks one thing became crystal clear for Abhijeet that he will not lose his friend, he cannot lose Daya. But he is still unsure where he stands with the fact that Daya is in love with Abhijeet. He doesn't know what to do with these feelings and from past few days that's what he has being trying to figure out.

With it hits 16th day with Abhijeet nowhere near figuring out the solution for this and keep seeing the fear and pain in Daya's eyes yet no interaction with him is driving Abhijeet to the edge of madness. Having enough of this the senior inspector decides to just follow his heart and his heart wants his best friend back and Abhijeet decides to just do that. This is why an hour later he finds himself in front of Daya's house, sense of Dejavu hitting him hard as Daya opens the door.

"Abhijeet?" The shock is clearly visible in his tone and his eyes. In that moment moment Abhijeet realises that he doesn't need to figure all out alone, he does not need to find the solution but he needs his friend by his side and rest they will figure it out together.

"Dinner." That's all he said as he lifts the bag in his hand in front of Daya who stands there still without blinking. Abhijeet waits as moments pass by just watching Daya as many emotions pass through his eyes finally a tiny smile settling on his face as he moves aside letting Abhijeet enter. In that moment Abhijeet feels hope building within him. Hope that they just might be alright in the end.

* * *

It's going to be a long journey, let's see how the sequel goes. It's still under progress so I might be bit slow with updates. I hope you'll enjoyed it! :)


	2. Chapter 2 - The Awkward Dinner

Hey guys... how are you all? I am so sorry I vanished. It's been a hectic year for me, from major writer's block to getting married and all. It's been a heck of year but can't complain. ;) I had quite few requests and queries about continuing this. I had hit major writer's block for this story, I'm back now and will do my best to continue. I am getting some ideas how this story will go, let's see in which direction it goes. :)

Once again, it's a male/male slash so read at your own risk and if you don't like it then don't read it, simple. :)

* * *

 **Hold On, I Still Need You|Daya/Abhijeet**

 **The Awkward Dinner**

Daya stood bewildered in his own kitchen as Abhijeet serves dinner at the table. Once done, Abhijeet notices younger officer still standing frozen in his place, he motions him to sit down and dig in. Wordlessly, Daya joins him for the dinner silently and they eat without striking up any conversation. Daya is aware it will not be long before they have to address the big elephant in the room but he is not yet ready to do that so he just enjoys these quiet moments while they last.

"Kya soch rahe ho?"

"Hmm.. kuch nahi." Daya lies. Abhijeet almost smiles at his attempt to lie knowing very well they both know it's a lie. But they continue to eat in silence.

"Sorry."

"Kya? Err.. I mean kyun?" Abhijeet apologising startles Daya.

"Nahi... woh..." Even Abhijeet is loss at words. How can you tell your best friend who is love with you that you are still nowhere being able to handle the truth, which Abhijeet himself pushed to come out in open. It's there now and he doesn't know what to do with it.

"Tumhe kuch kehne ki zaroorat nahi hai. Maine pehle bhi kaha tha ke yeh mera personal matter hai." Abhijeet tries to say something but Daya quickly interrupts him and changes the topic and starts to discuss their latest case. Abhijeet doesn't know what to do but one look at Daya and his pleading eyes and Abhijeet feels compelled to drop the topic for now. Abhijeet listens to Daya while he goes in lengthy details about latest mishaps of Pankaj during the case.

The senior officer cannot help but to accept the fact that no matter how hard he is trying to keep things normal they will in fact, never be the same. Daya's confession, his feelings will always be there in between them. He knows his friend is talking this excessively just to fill the heavy silence between them, but they never needed to fill silence between them, it was part of their bond, without saying anything they could say a lot. How times have changed in a single moment. The heavy silences even for a moment feels suffocating and dangerous between them. No wonder younger officer feels forced to fill them with unnecessary stories. Stories that wouldn't include them, so they can keep dancing around this and pretend to have a nice friendly dinner because reality is far more terrifying for both of them. Things have changed and still are changing and they both are just beginning to grasp the reality of it.

It takes few moments for Abhijeet to come back to reality because something has changed and then he realises it's quiet, way too quiet. The noises were so loud in his head that a deafening silence brought him to reality. _'When did Daya stop talking?'_ Thinking about him, Abhijeet looks up to find Daya is looking at him, with such attentiveness that Abhijeet blushes and looks away. Oh yes, another change. In this moment Abhijeet doesn't know whether he feels flattered or he wants to hide away from such intense gaze forever.

Abhijeet clears his throat which forces Daya to avert his eyes. Feeling too embarrassed for being caught, Daya forces himself with mundane task like clearing the table.

"Khana toh.."

"Mera hogaya." Saying this Daya makes hasty steps towards his kitchen and starts clearing up the kitchen top, leaving confused Abhijeet still on dinner table.

Daya is trying too hard to keep up with the facade but it is slipping away with each passing minute. He internally groans at his own mistake. Yes, it's a mistake. Just because Abhijeet knows and he is still here does not mean Daya can let his mask slip and let his feelings surface; it's dangerous. Their friendship is barely hanging by a thread and a mistake like this can ruin it completely. But it was so tempting, Abhijeet being so close to him after 16 days, without anyone else around or between them. All he wanted was a single moment to look at him. Abhijeet was completely lost in his head and when Daya noticed it he moved his hand to bring his friend out of his head but he halts his hand before it can touch him. Moving his hand back to its place he allows himself to look at the man who lost his heart to, really look at him.

From the bags under his eyes Daya can clearly see that Abhijeet hasn't been sleeping well; it's not like Daya is any better. It has been years since he gotten any proper peaceful sleep. As soon he closes his eyes all he can see is Abhijeet and all the scary what ifs. But Daya does not let himself get lost in his thoughts, instead he let his eyes properly take in the man sitting in front of him. It only felt a second but the sound of someone clearing the throat brings him back to reality and sit crushes him. He had been caught; Abhijeet knows, the realisation forces Daya to create as much distance as possible otherwise he will fall apart instantly.

 _'Why? Why can't I control my feelings? Why am I letting them rule me?'_ Daya bangs his head against the refrigerator.

"You can't run away." Daya turns around to find Abhijeet just few steps away from him. Daya feels desperate to hold him, to beg him to, Daya shakes his head and looks away. The words die in his throat, Abhijeet doesn't what to say, how to console; he doesn't know what his friend wants from him but he knows if he forces to talk about feelings right now things will fall apart completely. They need time, he needs more time.

"Jalebi."

"What?" Daya looks at Abhijeet.

"Bina jalebi khaye dinner kaise complete ho sakta hai? Arre yaar... tum jalebi se nahi bhaag sakte." Daya looks at Abhijeet and finds nothing but his best friend, smiling at him just like before, for a moment in that kitchen they both forget everything and enjoy the moment.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! Will try and post next chapter soon. Will try not to take a year now. ;)


End file.
